Do You Understand?
by Velkyn
Summary: A World of Warcraft RPGfic. A rogue tries every way possible to explain to a priestess just how much he needs her. Sexual situations. [OCxOC]


-This is an RPG-related work of fiction based on World of Warcraft, an MMORPG created by Blizzard Entertainment. It is drama/angst with a slice of lemon. Rated T for sexual situations. He is the property of T Lutes, and is used with permission. This work is written purely for entertainment value. Please don't sue me.-

* * *

Moonlight glinted off the lake. The stone was still warm from the day's bright summer sun, but there was a coldness in her voice. She glanced at him, her eyes filled with scorn. "Thief, what I do, anyone could do."

He watched her for a moment. "But it wasn't 'anyone'. It was you." He shook his head. "You've kept us alive, priestess. On Sorrow Hill, in the Felstone Fields..." He made a frustrated noise. "And not just me." He ran through a list of names: paladins, rogues, warriors, a hunter. "You can't say that you're not important."

She snorted softly. "What does it matter? None of it makes a difference," she said. Her voice was nearly lost in the roar of the waterfall behind them. "The little heals, the little resurrections - they don't matter."

"The hell they don't!" He shouted the words as she sat there, unflinching. "You make a difference every day. How do you not see that?"

She laughed, but there was no humour in it. "I'm not all that, handsome," she said, a little bitterly. "I'm nothing special. And nothing I do changes anything." She shifted on the rock and looked away, out over the lake.

He turned to her, taking her chin in his hand, lifting her face to his. "You say you haven't changed anything?" he growled softly. "You have saved my life, priestess - and my soul." He pushed her back against the warm stone. "How can I make you understand that?"

She pressed her palms against his chest, glaring up at him. "What is there to understand?" she snapped. "I do my job. Why should I be praised for that?"

His answer was a kiss - firm, fierce, and passionate. She gasped with surprise, a rush of desire coursing through her. Still, she struggled against him, breaking the connection between them.

He was surprisingly strong. Pinning her wrists to the rock, he looked down at her with eyes as green as the sea. His voice was soft; barely audible over the rush of water.

"I've done everything I can to tell you how much I need you, priestess," he murmured in her ear. She caught his scent: the icy tang of oiled steel, with a bitter hint of fadeleaf. "Now, all I can do is show you."

She tried unsuccessfully to suppress a moan. He'd heard it; she saw him smirk before lowering his mouth to her vest, pulling out the laces with his teeth. The heavy silk slid away from her chest, exposing her breasts to his mouth. She threw back her head and gasped his name as he slid his tongue over her hardened nipples.

He released her wrists, his hands tracing the curve of her body as she arched against the stone. She buried her hands in his long, soft hair, twining it in her fingers as he sucked at her breasts. When he lifted his mouth from her, she whimpered softly in helpless protest, and he smirked again.

With a speed born from the reflexes of a rogue, he stripped off his leathers and tossed them aside, then turned back to her. His hands were cool against her skin as he pulled off her leggings and pressed his fingers against her, into the warmth of her body.

She moaned softly in the back of her throat, clutching at his shoulders as he touched her, tested her, made her ready for him. When he slid into her, she bit back a gasp as her body tightened around him. He closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the sensation, before moving within her, offering her wordless proof of his need for her.

She gave in. Completely. She could do no less. Her scream of pleasure and release echoed against the rocks as he filled her, her body responding in the only way it could to the thief with the sea-green eyes. For a moment, it was as though there were nothing at all in the world: nothing except the thief, the priestess, and the feel of the rock beneath them.

He held himself against her for a long moment, brushing a lock of hair away from her cheek as he looked down at her. "Do you understand?" he whispered, as she traced her nails over his chest and nodded slowly.

"I think so," she said. Though her expression was solemn, there was a flash of mischief in her eyes. "But .. do you think you could explain it one more time?"

Her laughter was lost against his mouth as he kissed her again.


End file.
